Dead Like Ellie
by Headingley72
Summary: Jade moves into a new phase of life with help from Ellie an unknown old friend. Victorious with a touch of Dead Like Me Disclaimer i own nothing and never will.


Dead like Ellie

Ellie walked into Der Waffle Haus, she was down a little as it was Monday and also her death day October the 5th. Ellie had died on October the 5th 1930 when the R101 crashed into the ground and exploded killing 48 people on the edge of a wood in Allonne in Northern France. Ellie had been on board working as an aid to Lord Thomson the Secretary of State for Air. As R101 took its Maiden Overseas flight from Cardington England to Karachi in the then British India. That day will forever be burnt into Ellie's mind as the day she died and the day she became a Reaper.

As Ellie takes a seat in the usual booth at Der Waffle Haus she orders a Coffee and fruit bowl and sits to wait for the others to show up. Her group has 8 members, 5 Men and 3 Women. The Boss here was Malaki he has been around for about 120 years at this point. But like most Reapers he moved with the times. He could just text everyone there appointments for the day, but he liked to meet everybody in case things need to be explained, or groups needed to be made for bigger reaps.

As the group made there way inside Ellie sat waiting and was given her Appointment for the day, She was lucky it was not until tonight at 21:07 ETD with the name E. Donovan on the PCH just past Santa Monica Pier. As she left the group she wondered who was going to die that night. She turned as Misha called her name. "Hey Ellie you are at that Hollywood Arts right" Misha asked. "Yep going there right now why?" Ellie replied. My Appointment is there a J. West at 10:35, do you know her?" Misha asked. Ellie stopped for a moment to gather her self and replied " she is in my friend group, remember the wanna be Goth with a fetish for scissors." Misha nodded. "That would be Jadelyn West. Misha looked at Ellie and said "ohh this sucks you know her and you don't get along with her, and she will be my last Reap. I am getting my Light's so you know what that means". Ellie looked horrified and she realised Jade was about to become LA's newest Reaper in the External Forces Division, how the hell could she put up with Jade for the next maybe 60 years.

As she walked into the School followed by Misha a blur of red smashed into her and tried to squeeze the life out of her "Hey Tori" Cat Yelled and then she let go and turned to Misha "Hey Tori's friend" like all Reapers when you died you were given a new identity and a new name Eleanor "Ellie" May O'Connell had upon her undeath be given the name Victoria Vega. "Hey Cat how was your weekend". "It was ok thanks Tori. So who's your friend, is she knew, is she going our class, does she sing, dance, act or". Tori butted in to stop Cat's word vomit, "No Cat Misha is just picking something up I had for her but I left it in my locker over the weekend".

Tori gave Misha a bag from her locker and said "I will show you out". As they walked out Jade came stomping through the door and tried to push Misha out of the way but just bounced off and looked even more annoyed than usual. Tori gave a subtle nod to Misha who then trailed her fingers over Jade's hair popping her soul, so that when she died she would not feel any pain. Misha walked out of the school to sit in the sun till it was time to get her Lights. Tori went about her day until the time came for Jade to move on. At 10:30 Jade stomped out of Sikowits classroom and strode of down the hall. Tori watched as a Graveling dragged a bag strap in front of Jade, and them Jade was falling to the ground, first her head bounced off the ground and then a pool of blood began to quickly form under pelvis and legs. In typical Jade style she had Scissors tucked into the waist band of her Black Jeans and when she fell the tip had pierced her femoral artery. Tori waited for Jade to appear next to her and then said "Follow me" and walked out knowing Jade would follow at some point. Tori got outside the school just in time to see Misha step into her Lights with a little wave, as she moved on to what ever comes next.

Jade came out looking totally pissed off and shouted "Why the fuck is everyone ignoring me I just fell on the ground and smashed my head off the ground and no one is even talking to me or trying to see if I am all right". Ellie said "Put simply West your dead, ohh and most people did not like you or were scared of you so it will be a short while before anyone is brave enough to go up to your corpse and check if you're ok and by that point you will have bled out. And now follow me you have places to be and people to see". "What the hell do you mean I am fucking dead" Jade screamed "And what are you the Grim Reaper". Ellie replied "Like you now Jade I am a Reaper, someone who messed up big time in life or who had unfinished business. For now you can call me Ellie, but the for the last 18 months you have called me Vega. Now keep up or you will be left behind and you don't want to be on your own as a Spirit. You don't have a body or anything until you take up the mantle of a Reaper for the first time". Jade tried to grab Ellie and her hand passed straight through as she said "what do you mean your Vega you nothing like her". Ellie just smiled "you were seeing my Reaper form for want of a better term. When you become a Reaper you will get a new form and a new name. You might stay here in LA and work for the External Forces Division or they might move you to a new state or a different Division. Personally I am hoping for a new State". Jade was shocked how different Ellie was to Tori, Tori was very much a doormat trying so hard to get along with everyone. Ellie seemed to be very much take me as I am or fuck off. Jade remained silent for the rest of the walk trying to take it all in.

When they got to Der Waffle Haus Ellie headed over to their booth and stated "Malaki this is your new Reaper Jadelyn Augusta West. She is now your problem. And to answer your next questions, no she cannot stay with me till she finds a place of her own and no I will not babysit her". Malaki looked up from his paper put down his coffee and said "And good afternoon to you to Ellie, I am sensing a little animosity here, how did the new girl manage to piss you off this much and this fast. Sitting down in the booth Ellie replied " This is Jade, the Jade you know the Mega B.I.T.C.H of Hollywood Arts and if she is staying in this little team I will be putting in a Transfer request. I only lasted here so long because I had the dream that she would be leaving in the next few months for collage.

Jade watched this back and forth and knew the one person she could trust to help her out in this new and confusing world wanted nothing to do with her, Going back over all there interactions in the past she also knew why Tori, sorry Ellie wanted nothing to with her. Malaki looked over to her "Take a seat please Jade and let me explain a few things to you" jade took a seat next to Ellie making sure not to sit to close. "Ok jade right now you are dead you are incorporeal, you cannot touch anything or talk to anyone, unless that person is a Reaper or someone higher up the chain. When you are buried or cremated you will become a Reaper you will get a new body and be undead you will be able to do everything you could when you were alive. The main difference is that you cannot get ill and you will heal from anything in time. You're healing has also been sped up like a gun shot wound or a stab wound will heal pretty much as soon as you pull the bulled/blade out". Jade nodded as she listened and tried to take it all in. "As a Reaper your job will be to help those dying to cross over to whatever comes next". Jade stated "I don't think I could kill anyone, look Vega I know I was a bitch but I can't actually kill anyone. I mean yea I carry scissors but I have not actually stabbed or slashed anyone. I just like Horror films and dark things but I am not a murderer". As jade paused Malaki started speaking again "No Jade you will not have to kill anyone just help them move on. When you died did you feel any pain at all". Jade shook her head no. "Thats because a Reaper called Misha popped your Soul before your death occurred so that you would not feel pain or so your soul would not suffer any trauma". Ellie turned to Jade and said "The girl you tried and failed to shove out of the way was the one to pop your Soul and send you on your way". Malaki said "You will be a Reaper until you have filled your Quota . Nobody knows how much your Quota is. All Reapers have a Quota and none know how long it is. Some Reapers have been around for a few years, Some for 20-30 years and then we have people like Ellie. When was your Death day Ellie? " October the 5th 1930 around 2am" Ellie replied "I was 20 and I was killed in an Explosion and burnt to death I was lucky I was Reaped before hand so my body still looks like it did before I died, if I had had a lazy Reaper I might be sitting here with a crispy body or I might be a Graveling". Jade watched as Ellie shivered with the mention of Graveling so she asked "Whats a Graveling?" Malaki said "A Graveling is a being who sets in motion the accident that will take a life. As a Reaper you will be given a text with an ETD estimated time of death and a name like for you it was J. West 10:35 and the place was Hollywood Arts. Most times you will be given a road like Ellie's Reap tonight is on the PCH just passed the Santa Monica Pier. You go to your Reap and you look for the most likely person and then pop the soul before it happens. I will leave you for a while Jade so you can let it sink in".

As Malaki walked away to do what ever it was he was going to do, Jade moved to sit opposite Tori and asked "Tori what will happen if I can't do this. If I can't cope with taking people's lives?"

Ellie looked at her and said "You will learn fast Jade that fuck ups will cause more problems than you can ever think of. I know this because when I first became a reaper I tried everything to get out of it. I caused a lot of problems, by not Reaping people and leaving the soul inside the body to rot and wither, or turning up late and watching a soul appear in absolute pieces after having to go through the pain of the death and the autopsy. I will be a Reaper for a very long time Jade because of my Fuck ups. I suggest that you do not so the same. And that you ask Questions if you are lost on what to do. My guess Jade is that I will still be here long after you have gone, because the mistakes I made were not learnt from and it took about 10 years before I got my unlife together. Don't be like me Jade, do it for yourself and do it for the people who lives you will help out".

Jade looked at Ellie who was looking like the weight of the world was now on her shoulders, she watched her for a while before looking around Der Waffle Haus and wandering why they were here and not some place nicer. She also wondered how much this new job was going to pay. When Malaki came back she asked him. "There is no pay Jade you will need to get a job or take what you need from those that have passed on, same with a place to stay you will grab a place from one of your Reap's and live there until you are kicked out or moved on. If you are sensible you will invest some money and eventually be able to live normally. Ellie and I both have money put away so we own our places and our Car's or in her case Motorcycle". Jade just looked shocked at Tori as she learnt she rode a Motorcycle. "But you can't drive she blurted out". Ellie just giggled and said " I have been driving or riding for 50+ years Jade but I was supposed to be a broke student with no family, I could hardly pull up on a custom made Motorcycle could I. Anyway time for me to shoot off I have an appointment on the PCH to get to and I don't want to be late, this could be messy". Malaki stood up and said "Ellie would you please take Jade with you just this once so she can see how it's done and by the time you get back Callum will hopefully have a place for jade to sleep. "Fine Malaki, but I say it again she is not going to stay with me and tell that Creeper Callum she will not be staying with him either. Guy is a pervert" she mumbles to her self and she moves out of the booth. "Come on Jade we can't be late" she leads Jade out of Der Waffle Haus and into the carpark.

They walked a few blocks to a posh looking building where Ellie gets out card and scans it into the door before walking in and greeting the guard. "Good evening James how are you". "I am very well thank you Miss Victoria. Will you be going out again this evening". "Yes I am off for a ride right now I just need a jacket". Ellie walked into her apartment and grabbed a leather jacket before walking back out again and heading downstairs to find Jade jumping up and down in front of the guard waving her arms around and shouting. As soon as she got out of hearing range she said "Jade he cannot see or hear you, you're a ghost remember" she carried on walking under the building to the parking places and pulled the cover off her bike. Jade looked in awe as saw the beautiful Custom made Titan motorcycle in Black, Purple and Chrome come into view. It looked so powerful and sleek. "Yea I can see why you did not come to school on that" Jade said "far to many people would be asking questions". Ellie just laughed and got on the bike she looked over at Jade with a well get on look. As jade Climbed on she asked Ellie "Why did the door guy call you Miss Victoria I thought your name was Ellie?" Ellie replied "because my name to the world is Victoria Vega but my real name is Eleanor "Ellie" May O'Connell. All the Reapers call me Ellie to everyone one else I am Victoria/Tori". "Eleanor May O'Connell does not sound very Latino" Jade said. "Well" Ellie replied "That would be because I am not Latino I am Irish from Sligo. If you remember Andre always said I was mixed race Irish and Puerto Rican. Which in truth is right my Father was Irish and my mother was Puerto Rican. Now hold tight, you won't get hurt if you fall off but you will get left behind".

Ellie started up the bike and pulled slowly out of the underground parking, Jade could feel the bike rumble as it almost purred as Ellie walked it out onto the road and then she held on for dear life as Ellie put it in gear and pulled away at high speed and started to weave her way in and out of traffic in the direction of PCH and Santa Monica. Ellie pulled up just after the Pier and checked her phone it said 20:50, she looked around trying to see if she could figure her reap out. Ellie liked to pop the soul before the ETD. She was plenty of people milling about and gave a quick nod to a scruffy looking little of girl about 13. Jade leant in and asked "Do you know her", Ellie nodded and said "Yea thats Callie she is a Reaper pets division which means my Reap is most likely going to be that little girl over by the car park. I will park the bike and listen to see if I can get a name just to make sure". Ellie parked her bike and then listen out as she watched the little girl playing with a dog. "Erica Donovan I have told you to many times already stay by my side when we are so close to the main road" a woman said, and Ellie knew she had her Reap she walked past the family and let hand trail over the girls shoulders as she passed by. Jade saw a glow like twinkle from where Ellie's hand had passed and knew that was the soul being popped, she also saw the same glow from the dog as Callie pet the dog in passing. At 21:06 the dog took off after something and of course Erica took off after the dog, at 21:07 both where hit and killed instantly by a truck. As all the screams of people and breaks could be heard Jade was Ellie walk over and take the little girls hand and help her up and whisper to the little girl who looked over to see the bright lights of a park and an old lady waiting for her with the dog. Ellie got back on the bike and waited for Jade to join her. "That one went as well as a Reap can go Jade we both got to the Reap before anything happened so when they did pass they felt no pain and they move on to wherever they are going in good condition" Ellie held up her hand and said 1 second. As Callie was walking away Ellie called her over and had a quite word in her ear and then passed what looked like a few hundred bucks into her hand. When Callie tried to say no. Ellie just shook her head and pushed the girls hand back and waved her off saying "Look after yourself and the guys Cal" "Bye Ellie" Callie said as she trudged off into the night. "Will she be ok" Jade asked as she watched Callie's form disappear into the night. "Yea she will be fine Cal can look after her self" and with a touch of sadness in her voice she said "She has been doing this a long long time".

Ellie slowly pulled away from the car park and headed back to Der Waffle Haus to see if Jade had a place to crash for the night and hopefully the future. As she had said Callum was a full on Creeper Pervert but he always managed to snag the best spots to live in, and she was hoping he would come through tonight. When they got to Der Waffle Haus she could see him in there looking happy with himself so she was hopeful. Going into the booth she plopped down and smiled. "Hey Perv did you manage to find a spot for the noob". "Yea I got her a place to Crash for a few months anyway rest pain till end of March so she can crash their till she finds a better place or just takes over the lease". Jade watched as his eye's undressed her in a very creepy way he reminded her so much of Sinjin. "So Ellie whey is she not staying with you, I mean you normally take the Noob's and give them some before the job training. What is the name Jade to scary for you, does it remind you of the dark queen of Hollywood Art's" he asked laughing so hard by the end he could almost not speak. "No Callum she is the dark queen of Hollywood Arts freshly dead and soon to be a Reaper. And you will get to see first hand the nightmare she can be. Now if you will excuse me I have to go home and try to put this day behind me it has always been the worst of days for me. The day I died and the day Jade becomes a Reaper". With that Ellie left the Der Waffle Haus and Jade watched as she headed for her bike and then disappeared into the night.

"So you're the infamous Jade, are you really as evil as Ellie makes out or do you actually have redeemable parts of you". Jade looked at Callum and simply said " Tori sorry Ellie hates me with good reason I treated her like shit from the day I met her. I always thought she was after my man, but we split for good she turned him down when he went to her looking to hook up". Callum started laughing again and said "You do know your man stood no hope of ever EVER getting with Ellie don't you". Jade just looked at him like he was a loony "You don't know Beck he is a very good looking, kind, caring and considerate man. Any girl would be lucky to have him". Callum still laughing answered "that's as maybe but he does not have 3 things Ellie is looking for in love or a fling for that matter". "And just what might those be" Jade asked annoyed as Callum kept laughing. Callum simply pointed at her tits and said "Well those for one and something a little more south. She is Gay jade and as far as I know always has been. Even back when she was alive and that sort of thing was illegal. Ellie has always known who and what she is Jade. She has always seen the best in everyone is almost always cheerful, but you somehow managed to bring her down. And now we find out it was all over a fear that was never real. I hope you can bring her idea of you 180 degree's Jade because she is a good friend to have when the chips are down. And your's are going to by down for a quite a while. Come on I will show you to your new place and leave you the key somewhere safe for when you get your corporeal body, until then you can just sort of ghost through the door.

When they got to the little apartment Jade was surprised at how decent it was and thanked Callum for helping her out. After Callum left Jade lay on the bed and thought of what she had learnt on this very strange day and tried to come to terms with her death and her new undeath. She had learnt a lot today and as the tears fell she closed her eye's and prayed she would wake up and find out it was all a dream.

See Ellie for the next two days, she knew she was around but was making sure to stay clear of Jade. Jade was taken out by a few of the other Reapers and shown the job and some of the tricks of the trade. On the 3rd day she walked into Der Waffle Haus to see Ellie sitting looking down at her plate deep in thought, she walked over to talk to her, when a huge beard mountain with feet walked in and headed right for Ellie. He plopped down in front of her and Said in a booming voice "Good Morning Eleanor. I hear you are looking for a new job. What was wrong with this one My Dear" His English accent sounded very old and very posh, he was also massive Jade thought again, about 6'8 and 400 pounds and it all looked like solid muscle. If he wasn't so scary she would be into him. Ellie smiled and said "Yea I am looking for somewhere new things have altered in the last few days that make staying here a difficult". "Is it the city or the people" asked the big man. "The latest edition to this little Reaper family to be precise, we have a history and not a good one. She hates me and I have come to have the same feelings. But in fairness she is born and raised here in Hollywierd, so obviously she gets to stay here. As for me I am free to roam about and I can fit in almost anywhere. So what is up for grabs in the big ole US of A D". "We have 2 openings but I to be honest I don't think you are a good fit for either, We have PK in LA and PV in Chicago. But you are a no go for the PK and I would hate to see you in PV for someone of your past Eleanor that would be a very very difficult task for you. The only other option is to head home if your ready for it". "No, I am still not ready for home David, and you are right about PK that is not for me I could not cope doing that it would be very painful. PV would be like choosing to sign up for another few hundred years am I right". " Yes Eleanor you are correct PV is very long term. I shall leave you to think on what your decision will be". Jade watched as the mountain called David got up and walked out of the building, she went over and sat by Ellie.

"So who was the mountain with feet"? Jade asked. "That is David Reese your Bosses Bosses Boss. He was hear to tell me what my next assignment will be, but it seems I am out of luck I either get PK, PV or I go home and I am not ready to go home yet". "Ok what is PV and PK"? Jade asked. Ellie looked up and answered " PV is short for Plague Victims, you Reap those that are killed by Plagues it is normally given to those who have a very small quoter to fill, because as you can imagine there are not many plague deaths in the world in this day and age, not even in Third World Countries. PK stand for Pre K it means babies, it is a job given to a special few who can handle the job and are strong enough to do it with the love and the care needed. And that is not me. That is a job that would rip my heart and soul out. Plague would be a good fit but with my past I have built many years to be served as a Reaper and that means in Plague I would be stuck for several 100s of years. So not a good choice for me but it is Plague or home and I would choose plague over home any day". "But why are you leaving Ellie I get the feeling you like it here and have been here for a while"? Jade asked. "To be honest I have not been in LA long I only got here about 5 years ago before that I was in Florida around Tampa, as for why I am leaving Jade that is down to you, the thought of having to deal with your bullshit for the next 40-100 years is the most unappealing thing I can think of. I get that you hate me Jade for no reason, but a few months ago I gave up on you and was waiting for you to head to college and be out of my hair for ever". "I know" Jade butted in "But please don't leave your friend's because of me. I have been thinking for the last 3 days on all that I did to you, Callum was right I did it all out of fear, and fear that it seems was never to be feared in the first place. Apparently Beck was never your type, but Cat might have been. How the hell did not see that. I mean even when Beck tried to kiss you, you turned him away. But still I hated you thinking you would take him away, Yet even when we broke for good and we both new nothing was going to get us back together, you still pushed him away and yet still I felt threatened that you would be with Beck". Jade let her head bounce on the table as she felt the world crash around her as reality set it and she understood what a total BITCH she had been. "Don't leave because of me Vega I have fucked up enough of your life don't let me fuck up anymore". With that Jade said got up and walked out of Der Waffle Haus with her head hanging down.

She walked through the closed door and headed to the apartment she would soon be living in. Her funeral was to be held later today and she wondered just how many would turn up if she had to guess she would say maybe 5 people at most Beck, Cat, Andre, her Mom and her Brother. Jade lay down for a few hours and then headed to the funeral. When she got there it was as she had guest but with Tori there as well. Ellie told Jade to stay as back as she would soon have a new body and face and it would raise questions as to why she was their if she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jade watched as her Brother and Cat both cried and her Mom stood there trying very hard not to crack. As the coffin was lowered into the ground and the soil was poured over the top and the grave filled in Jade felt a tingle as her Body was given form. She watched as her friends and Family said their final goodbyes and then left to go home and to grieve maybe. She stayed hidden for another 20 minuets and then she felt another presence she looked up to see Ellie. "Not bad Jade you look ok in your new form better than most, my friend Millie looked like a crack whore in her new form. I think being in Hollywierd they gave you look that will fit in, a cute fit blonde. Come on lets get you back to your place so you can start to get your new life underway". Jade just nodded not really hearing most of what Ellie had said after she had just seen her own funeral. She got on the back of Ellie's bike and they sped off back to Jade's new place. When they got their she jumped off legs shaken and asked again "How the hell did you pass your Motorcycle test Ellie you drive like a lunatic, all that weaving in and out of the cars and speeding and throwing it around bends at mach 3". Ellie just laughed and said "I never said I passed a test Jade, I just said I had been riding or driving for many years. When I came to the USA I was given a new life under the name of Tori Vega with an ID, a driving Licence, a Passport and my Social number. And as for the 2nd thing I drive like that to feel free I mean after all it's not like we can die is it, if we crash it hurts a lot but we get over it". Ellie felt under the steps for the key and then handed it to Jade. Welcome home Jade. When they walked in Ellie headed to the main bedroom and pulled open the wardrobe to show Jade the full length mirror. "Take a look at the new you Jade". Jade stood in front of the mirror and looked at the girl in front of her, A blonde at 5'6 with pert c's, a tight ass, wonderful body and very sky blue eyes. "Not quite the feared Goth is it"? She asked Ellie. Ellie laughed and said "no I don't think the new you will suit the Goth look. But at least no one you know will ever see you like this apart from me and any of your friends that you will Reap in the future, if you have to. Now you need to come up with a new name you can take from this time forward once you have made a choice Malaki will tell the higher up's and then they will get all of your paperwork in order to start your new life. Get some sleep Jade and think on your new name. Tomorrow will be your first day on the job, you will get your first Reap and as Malaki will tell you try not to Fuck it Up. Don't take it personally Jade everyone is given that bit of advice because as you have heard and seen when a Reaper fucks up it causes great problems and I have seen almost all of those problems brought to life and it is not worth it. Just do your job and keep your head down till you get into the groove of things.

Jade Thanked Ellie and then headed to bed and thought how strange it felt to be able to feel things again after almost a week of nothingness. She slept until 11am and then got up and headed to Der Waffle Haus. When she got their she was handed a new phone and told all the numbers she would need were programmed into it. She was asked if she picked a new name yet Jade said "Yes I think I will go by Alexa Steel". "A fine name" Malaki stated and said he would get her paperwork taken care of and that she would get her new credentials tomorrow morning. "Your first Reap will be an easy one to get you started". As he said that jade got a text and looking down she saw that it said ETD 19:45 E. Divine 16921 Wiltshire Boulevard. "Ellie said she will pick you up at your place at 7". Malaki said "Now take the rest of the day to do what ever you need to do get clothes look for a job that sort of thing". Jade headed back home to wait for Ellie.

Ellie came early around 18:30 she rang the bell and waited for Jade to open up. "Hey Jade how did your first day go". "It was boring". Jade replied "But it will get better tomorrow I hope when I have my new ID and I can go get a job and start this new life off". "Yea things are easier when you have ID if you are trying anything official" Ellie replied. "Yea I was thinking about looking for a job today and then I thought there is no point in case I have to change names for some reason tomorrow, so I just came home and lay in bed thinking all day. I have now come to the conclusion that thinking and looking inward all day is not a smart thing to do. I just felt like dying at the end of the day. I did not lead a good life and apart from my Dad I really had nothing to complain about. My Mom was nice my Brother was a pain in the ass but a great loving kid, kind and generous. Beck was good and Cat was a wonderful friend. I had a lot of talent and teachers who believed in me. Yet it was never enough to hold back the fear that it was all a mistake and would be taken from me. So I went dark and started to hold all the pain in and let it corrupt me into the girl you know and loath. But in death it all became very clear to me, I let my Dad get into my head and fill me with his bullshit till I started to believe I was a waste of life. This is a second chance to live life and do something useful. I need to seize this life by the balls and not let it slip away." Jade did not realise she was crying until Ellie wiped the tears away from her face. "You are learning quicker than I did Jade. I fucked up for many years in this life and caused many problems for Reaps, the Family's and those left behind, one day I will tell you about them. I will be a Reaper for many years to pay off all the mistakes I made Jade, so learn from me. Become a good Reaper and live a good afterlife. Now lets go and get you started".

As they rode off into the night heading for her first Reap Jade had a small smile on her face. She was looking forward to this second chance and hoping she could Ellie that she could be a better person.


End file.
